The present invention provides components and features which enable a non-expert person to install trim assemblies for interior walls in a building such as a house without requiring specialized skills and special equipment.
The present invention enables an unskilled person, such as a homeowner, to install trim assemblies between interior walls and ceilings.
The prior art ordinarily requires a person with certain expertise and utilizing specialized equipment to install such trim assemblies.
Preferred embodiments of the trim assemblies for interior walls and ceilings, include trim strips at opposite sides of a cornerpiece, and a tang extending from respective opposite sides of the cornerpiece into slots in respective trim strips. A block member is disposed at each of the opposite sides of a cornerpiece, and at least one post extends from one or more block members into respective slots in decorative members, and clips to retain the posts in slots to retain decorative members.
Tangs extend oppositely from respective sides of the cornerpiece and into slots in respective decorative strips. The clips are preferably of a T-shaped configuration and have outwardly extending portions to engage in slots to retain the posts.
One or more tangs extend from each block member and into the slots in the cornerpiece. Other tangs extend from each block member oppositely from said first tang members and into slots in respective trim strips at opposite sides of the cornerpiece.
Clip members are disposed at respective posts to retain the posts in respective slots to retain the decorative member.
The block members are preferably secured at an inter-section between a ceiling and walls by clip members on posts extending into slots in the wall.
In embodiments of generally rectilinear arrangements, as about a door or window, a plurality of corner members are disposed at intersections of elongate members.
Each corner member has at least one tang extending from two adjacent sides and into elongate members to attach them together, the elongate members having end portions thereon at least one post extending into a slot in a trim member with clip means to retain the trim member in the slots.